


I've Really Been On A Bender And It Shows

by xMyBlackParade



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 01:11:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1879389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xMyBlackParade/pseuds/xMyBlackParade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean comes home drunk at 4 am. Short fic!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Really Been On A Bender And It Shows

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt I requested on Twitter; my computer died so I had to rush it and write it on tablet.  
> The rating is for the "bad language".

The day had been one of those days when Sam wishes Dean would make those stupid ass jokes he always did and be careless and reckless and piss him out of his mind. What he had instead was a dull Dean, doing everything he was told, sighing a lot and driving like a grandma.

He didn't understand. They were back at the bunk, nothing had specially happened to make them depressed or annoyed. Sam considered the possibilities. Maybe Dean was on another guilt trip, or maybe he was really bored as nothing special had happened.

But he knew what was going on the moment he mentioned it. Not that anyone would think Dean cared, but as soon as Sam asked, his mood shifted: happy, worried, angry, and gone.

"Where's Cas, anyway?" Had been the breaking question. Dean went through all of the stages while replying a rushed "how the hell should I know? It's not like the dude bothers telling us", and out of nowhere, he stood up and walked out.

The tall man sighed and nodded to himself, understanding. Apparently he was the only one who knew what was going on in between his brother and the angel, not even them realizing it. It was a heavy burden to be the only witness of the awful sexual tension.

**\---**

Sam was snoring calmly on his bed when a loud crash made him wake up, confused and sloppy. The clock in front of him marked 3.50 am. His instinct was on before he knew it, and he had a gun clasped between his hands in no time. The bunker was silent as he walked out of his room, and just when he was about to go downstairs, a hand on his shoulder made him jump and shoot the gun, aiming at the wall in front of him.

"Sam," Castiel's low voice caught him by surprise, but he relaxed and sighed. "I apologize for interrupting your rest."

"What the hell, Cas," Sam complained tiredly, not believing Cas was sorry about his sleep and not the new hole in the wall. "I got worried. What was that? Did someone try to break in?"

Cas tilted his head in that exasperating way he had to say he was confused and spoke normally. "No. Dean just came back."

Sam's senses perked at the mention of his brother. "He just came back? Is he okay? Did he go hunting alone again? Are you sure he's okay?" He was already heading to his room when Cas stopped him again, a soft hand on his arm.

"Dean is fine," Cas assured said, "just intoxicated."

"What? Was it poison? A djinn?"

"I'd say beer and whiskey."

Sam rolled his eyes and damned the way Cas spoke. He headed straight to his brother's room and opened the door slowly, looking at Dean who has frowning and laying on his side, looking at the wall sternly.

"Sammy," Dean said as soon as he saw his brother, "he should've called, don't you think?". Sam looked at him and frowned, but before he could speak, he heard an exasperated sigh and Cas interrupt.

"Dean," Castiel said gravely, "I was _working_. It was important-"

"Who were you with?" Dean stared at the wall again, looking hurt and crossed his arms over his chest. "You weren't alone."

"No, I was with Gabriel," Cas looked calm, but his voice sounded weird. "I told you we couldn't speak, they would've heard us."

"Like I give a damn," Dean threw his arms in the air and then let them fall over his face. He started laughing like a maniac and then rubbed his face. "Are you ashamed of me?"

Sam didn't know where to look. To his bent as hell brother, to the confused angel or somewhere less embarrassing like the floor. He was pissed and sleepy, but he also wanted to laugh his ass off at the scene.

He chose to watch Castiel now, who frowned and crossed his arms. "You know that's not the case."

"Then what?," Dean replied.

"Dean," Cas sighed and sat down at the side of the bed, his hands joining on his lap. "I couldn't speak because I didn't want them to come for you. You know how angels are."

The smirk spread across Dean's face was unbelievable. "Is that so? You're the only one who can come for me," he blew a raspberry and laughed stupidly again and covered his face. "Tell me."

"Tell you what?" There it was, the stupid head-tilt again.

" _Tell meeeeee_ ," Dean sat down briefly to hug Cas' shoulders and laid back down, bringing Cas with him, his head landing on his chest.

"I-"

"I love you," Dean blurted out, frowning and placing sloppy kisses all over the black hair on Cas' head. "I love you, I love you so much, aw," he then giggled like a teenage girl with a crush and released Cas from his grip. "Tell me ya love me."

Castiel didn't even hesitate. "I love you," he replied instantly, and remained quiet, a faint blush creeping up his neck.

"Good," Dean nodded approvingly and looked at his brother. "Now leave, I want to fuck him," he pulled Castiel down with him and started fighting against his tie heatedly.

"Oh come on!" Sam rubbed his face angrily and sighed. Now that the fluff was over he was really annoyed and just wanted to sleep. "Just. Don't be too loud, I'm tired."

Sam rushed out of the room and closed the door, hearing a "take this off, quick" before he left. Needless to say, he couldn't rest at all for the rest of the night.

**\---**

**The next day during breakfast, both Dean and Castiel had huge grins sealed on their faces, and Sam had a nice pair of dark circles under his eyes.**


End file.
